A sweet Day
by Schehe
Summary: D00 & 1827 . Como no hay D00 haré bastantes historias de esta pareja :3


**Disclaimers: **KHR no me pertenece, sino...:Q_*mucho yaoi*

* * *

><p><strong>Oneshoot: { D00 - A sweet day}<strong>

Tanto Kozato Enma como Cavallone Dino eran unos buenos para nada. Desde fuera uno pasaba por ser un dame en el que siempre acababa metido en alguna pelea que le añadía alguna tirita o gasa más en la cara, y el otro tenía la apariencia de un supermodelo, más no podía ni comer sin desparramarlo todo. Ambos definitivamente dame en tiempos tranquilos, pero cuando llegaba el momento de pelear uno pasaba a defender a su famiglia y amigos con todo el poder de la tierra que poseía y el otro rodeado de sus subordinados pasaba a ser el más confiable y fuerte aliado.

Ambos tienen mucho en común tanto su comportamiento como aliados, esto lo comprobaron más de una vez cuando el pelirrojo estaba en casa de Tsuna jugando a algún videojuego y el Cavallone vino a visitar a su "hermano pequeño", o cuando algún peligro se acercaba a Vongola ambos siempre estarían para apoyar al décimo jefe.

Por suerte para el lindo y tierno Enma, el Cavallone no solía quedarse mucho cuando iba a visitar a su autoproclamado hermano menor, pues iba a saludar o entrenar con cierto prefecto mordedor o como él solía llamarle su "lindo alumno y cuñado", definitivamente el rubio no valoraba su vida.

El jefe castaño no tardó en darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo se tensaba bastante e incluso algún sonrojo llegó a aparecer en alguna ocasión cuando aparecía el bronco y cuando se iba volvía a la normalidad con un suspiro aliviado. Interesado e intrigado por estos cambios aprovechó una tarde que estaban en la rivera alimentando a unos gatitos para preguntarle.

**-Ne Enma-kun...a ti te...hum... ¿gusta Dino-san?- **Le preguntó algo nervioso rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice sin saber cómo preguntarle sin llegar a ofenderle o molestarle. Ante esto el otro casi se cae al río de no ser porque llegó a tiempo de sostenerle.

**-¿D-De q-que h-h-hablas Tsuna-kun?...a-ambos somos hombres...e-eso no...-**Le intentaba responder bastante sonrojado pero sin poder encararle ya era difícil intentar convencerse así mismo de que lo que sentía no era correcto y no debía exteriorizarlo, como para encima ser capaz de negarlo ante los ojos del castaño, aquel al que jamás podría mentirle y muchos menos a la cara. Lo que no contaba era que el castaño le cogiera de los hombros con un semblante que pocas veces veía en él.

**-¡No digas eso Enma-kun! No hay nada de malo en querer a alguien no importa su sexo, nacionalidad, ni nada mientras os améis- **Raramente se le veía enfadado y con tanta determinación pero aquello era algo que le tocaba la fibra por su parte tuvo que pasar por bastantes cosas para aceptar sus sentimientos, que Kyouya los aceptara y acabaran saliendo juntos después de varias semanas de golpes y acosos.

**-T-Tsuna-kun y-yo lo siento no lo quise decir... ¿digo qué probabilidades hay que se fije en alguien como yo...? siendo él podría escoger a quien quisiera...-**Cabizbajo se sentía cada vez más deprimido era consciente de lo que tuvo que pasar el castaño para tener la relación que tenía con el temible prefecto de Nanimori. Pero francamente veía muy improbable que alguien como Dino Cavallone se quedara con alguien como él, de entro todas las personas que se le insinuaban casi a diario mucho más listas, poderosas, interesantes y... de todo.

**-¿Porque no le preguntamos directamente? Hum… a estas horas debería estar con Kyouya- **Dijo pensativo mirando la hora con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca, antes de coger la mano del pelirrojo y arrastrarle hasta la escuela Nanimori , por supuesto ignorando olímpicamente las protestas y quejas del otro.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Enma se aferraba a la verja desesperadamente, sin saber cómo, bueno si con una mirada de cachorrito mojado del castaño, cortesía del entrenamiento de Reborn de como manipular a las personas parte 1. Se soltó arrepintiéndose al momento que vio una sonrisa sádica en su amigo chantajista que lo llevó nuevamente arrastras hasta la azotea en la que se oía bastante jaleo seguramente estarían "entrenando", aunque si le preguntaban respondería algo así como que ahí estaban luchando a muerte.

Como se esperaba cuando entraron a la azotea vieron la feroz lucha que tenían el bronco y el prefecto, Romario estaba en una esquina, como no parecía que se percataran de ambos hyper-ukes al castaño le entró un berrinche, le empezaban a afectar demasiado las enseñanzas de Reborn, con lo que se aseguró de hablar en alto.

**-Ahhh~~ Enma-kun me aburro bastante quizás deberíamos hacer algo divertido~~-**Mencionó en tono sugerente el castaño alzando la barbilla del pelirrojo y acercándose peligrosamente a este.

Por arte de magia ya no se escuchaban más golpes y ambos fueron separados para sorpresa de alguno. El castaño fue separado por una mano situada en su cadera y con la otra mano le cubría la boca el guardián de la Nube, y Enma fue levantado levemente siendo abrazado por la espalda y separado del castaño por el Cavallone.

Tsuna feliz por lograr la atención de Kyouya y también por confirmarse lo que intuía llevó al guardián de la Nube a su despacho, según el prefecto iba a morder hasta la muerte al herbívoro, no sin antes hacer que Romario se fuera de la azotea y despedirse de Enma guiñándole un ojo que causó que un celoso bronco abrazara más fuerte al pelirrojo y cierto carnívoro le alejara más rápido del lugar, si definitivamente iba a estar semanas sin poder sentarse.

Cuando desaparecieron del lugar ambos Vongola, el Shimon y el Cavallone se quedaron varios minutos en esa posición. Hasta que Enma no lo aguantó más y tuvo que hablar, ya igual de rojo en el rostro que en el cabello, sentía que si seguía así mucho más tiempo se acabaría desmayando.

**-D-Dino-san... ¿p-podrías soltarme...?- **Le preguntó apenas en un susurro que por la distancia el rubio si pudo escuchar, pero le sorprendió que en vez de soltarle le voltease quedando ahora Enma cara a cara con Dino.

**-¿Q-Qué?- **Apenas pudo mencionar el pelirrojo antes de ser besado por el Cavallone. El beso era hambriento y demandante, casi llegando a lo asfixiante, tanto que Enma no tardó en torpemente dejarse llevar por el ritmo que puso el bronco. Cuando se separaron lo hicieron apenas unos centímetros que le permitían al pelirrojo apoyar su frente contra la del mayor mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

**-Enma me gustas- **Se declaró el mayor mirándole fijamente a los ojos sin ningún tipo de duda o vacilación, esperó una respuesta que no llegaba y es que el pelirrojo se sorprendió tanto que no le salían las palabras.

Al borde de las lágrimas, pues notaba como el Cavallone lo había tomado como un rechazo y le iba a soltar pero antes se armó de valor y le rodeo las caderas del mayor con sus piernas mientras se lanzó a besarle torpemente topándose con los dientes ajenos. Al separarse se le podía ver alguna lágrima traicionera al pelirrojo, pero esta vez sus lágrimas eran de alegría de que su sueño al fin se había hecho realidad**.**

**-T-también me g-gustas- **Le dijo antes de ser besado una vez más, pero esta vez con muchos besos que se repartían por todo su rostro y cuello, hasta que se le escapó un leve gemido al menor que asustó a Enma y encendió mucho más a Dino que pronto empezó a tomar allí mismo al pequeño líder de la famiglia Shimon sin preocuparse mucho de que les interrumpieran, pues Romario desapareció del mapa ,y Hibari y Tsuna estaban teniendo una sesión bastante dura que dudaba terminaran antes del anochecer.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
